Love Letter
by Hima Sakusa-chan
Summary: Ryeowook menyukai Yesung dan berusaha memberikan surat cintanya pada Yesung. Berhasilkah dia? / YeWook / GS for Ryeowook and Kibum / Oneshoot


**Cast : YeWook (maybe)**

**SUJU hanya milik tuhan dan ortu mereka :)**

**ini hanya fic dari ideku sendiri**

**Warning : Genderswitch/TYPO/OOC/oneshoot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

"Yesung _sunbae_!"

Teriakan Kibum langsung dibungkam oleh tangan mungil dari belakangnya.

"_Wae gureh_?" tanya Yesung

Ryeowook langsung melepas tangannya yang tengah membungkam mulut Kibum saat Yesung mendekat ke mereka berdua. Sementara Kibum senyam senyum nggak jelas membuat Yesung memandangnya bingung.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan, aku kembali" kata Yesung

"_Kajima_!" pekik Kibum

Kibum menyenggol lengan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. Ryeowook makin gugup saat menyadari Yesung menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

"Ini… formulir calon OSIS…" kata Ryeowook pelan

Yesung menerima lembaran itu dan memeriksanya sebentar. Ryeowook langsung gelagapan begitu Yesung menatapnya kembali.

"Baguslah biodatanya lengkap. Pulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke ruang OSIS untuk mendapat stempel" ucap Yesung tersenyum

Ryeowook mengangguk lirih. Yesung berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Sampai jumpa~"

Ryeowook mematung melihat senyum Yesung yang menurutnya membuat _namja_ itu makin tampan. Belum lagi Yesung mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut sebelum pergi.

"Kau lihat kan?! Kau lihat? Yesung tersenyum padaku!" sahut Ryeowook kegirangan

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menutup bibir dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Yesung _sunbae_ keren…" gumam Ryeowook

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tapi dia aneh…"

"Daripada Siwon yang tersenyum seperti kuda!" balas Ryeowook

Kibum terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Padahal dirinya dan Siwon masih masa-masa pendekatan, itu pun juga cuma di ekskul.

BRUK!

Kibum langsung bersembunyi di belakang Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit terhuyung ke depan karena Kibum sempat mendorong badannya. Kibum memegang blazer Ryeowook dari belakang dan berusaha menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. Kesannya seperti sembunyi gitu.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ryeowook, sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena Kibum memegang blazernya erat-erat

"Won…" bisik Kibum

"Hah?" Ryeowook tidak dengar

"Ada Siwon _sunbae_

Ryeowook menyeringai. Tak ada salahnya kan sekali-kali mengerjai sahabatnya ini.

"Choi Siwon _sunbae_!" panggil Ryeowook, lebih tepatnya berteriak

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook!"

* * *

Kibum memasang wajah masam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ryeowook yang sedang menciumi surat cintanya.

"Pokoknya setelah ini, akan kuberikan surat ini kepada _sunbae_!" tekad Ryeowook

"_Ne ne_… _hwaiting_…" ucap Kibum malas

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya kepada Kibum yang pulang lebih dahulu ke asrama. Setelah teman sekamarnya itu pergi, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang OSIS.

"Ah, tempat pensilku tertinggal di kelas"

Ryeowook pun berbalik menuju kelasnya. Saat sampai di kelas, Ryeowook berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Gadis itu menundukkan badan dan mencari sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya. Setelah mengambil tempat pensilnya, Ryeowook kembali menuju ke ruang OSIS.

Sampai di depan ruang OSIS, Ryeowook tidak masuk. Gadis itu mengeluarkan surat cinta yang sudah disiapkannya dan menciuminya berkali-kali. Dasar -_-

"Kim Ryeowook"

Suara panggilan itu mengagetkan Ryeowook. Dengan gugup Ryeowook menyembunyikan surat itu di saku roknya.

"Ye… Yesung _sunbae_"

"Ah, apa kau menunggu daritadi? Aku masih ada ekskul tadi, maaf kalau lama"

"Ng… nggak kok. Aku baru sampai"

"Ayo masuk"

Yesung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh Ryeowook di belakangnya. Sambil menunggu Yesung yang sedang mencari stempel, Ryeowook duduk di kursi tamu.

Pokoknya setelah ini surat itu harus diserahkan. Harus! Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang berdua di dalam ruangan ini…

Wajah Ryeowook memerah. Tunggu, berdua dengan Yesung _sunbae_?!

"Oh ya, formulirnya…"

Spontan Ryeowook berdiri.

"I… ini _sunbae_… a-aku pulang dulu!" ucap Ryeowook cepat dan gugup, menyerahkan surat berisi formulir. Setelah itu langsung melesat keluar dari ruang OSIS

Yesung hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah aneh Ryeowook.

"Merah sekali wajahnya. Apa dia sakit? Padahal tadi kelihatannya baik-baik saja"

Yesung membuka surat pemberian Ryeowook sambil mengambil stempel. Sedetik kemudian terlihat seringai di wajah tampannya.

* * *

"Kenapa murung begitu sih?"

Kibum membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku sambil tiduran di ranjang.

"Aku gagal" kata Ryeowook pelan

"Apa?" tanya Kibum tanpa melihat Ryeowook

"Surat cintanya tidak kuberikan. Aku gugup sekali Kibummie…" jawab Ryeowook

"Hanya memberikan surat, kenapa gugup begitu" celoteh Kibum

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memberi Siwon _sunbae_ surat cinta juga?" tanya Ryeowook memandang tajam Kibum

Posisi Kibum yang tadinya tidur telentang kini berubah tengkurap. Ryeowook tak sempat melihat rona merah di wajah Kibum. Tapi Ryeowook yakin pasti sahabatnya itu sekarang tengah menahan malu.

Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil rok sekolah yang di gantung di dalam lemari. Ryeowook merogoh saku rok. Kosong.

Wajah Ryeowook memucat.

"Ki… bummie…"

"Hm?"

"Surat cintaku hilang…"

"_Mwo_?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"_Omo_, _eotteoke_?!"

Ryeowook membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya. Namun saat melihat sebuah kertas persegi panjang yang telah dilipat melayang, gerakan Ryeowook terhenti.

Kibum memandang kertas itu. Tunggu, ini kan…

"Bummie…"

"_Ne_? sudah ketemu?"

"Bukan hilang…"

"Lalu?"

Ryeowook memandang Kibum dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Bagaimana ini?! Yang aku serahkan pada _sunbae_ tadi adalah surat cintaku!" sahut Ryeowook histeris

.

.

* * *

Halo _readers_, masih ingat saya? Nggak? Oh, ya udah #pundung

Fanfic lain belum jadi tapi udah bikin fic baru :D. nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dapat ide ini dan langsung aku ketik deh sebelum lupa. Tapi cuma dapat segini sih. Kependekan ya? Maafkan saya, endingnya jadi kayak gantung begini, jadi kayak kurang puas deh :D. Cuma ngisi waktu aja sambil nerusin Love You Love Me.

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya :)

Sign

Hima Sakusa-chan


End file.
